


Sundown Kisses

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Nudity, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: Even though they’re months into this relationship, Zuko still loses his breath at having Sokka and Suki kissing him.More so when it's not his lips they're kissing.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	Sundown Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY

Zuko’s been told he is a good kisser.

Sure, there are three people privy to say that. One being an ex-girlfriend while the other two are happily content with including Zuko into their already established relationship.

Okay so what Zuko is trying to lead up to is that he’s only ever been with Mai before dating Sokka and Suki. Mai is his first romantic relationship so there will always be many of his firsts claimed by her.

His first kiss on the lips.

Zuko always believed lips were the key symbolism of romance. It’s not a wrong conclusion, just look at the Cave of Two Lovers.

It’s just that, well, Sokka and Suki has made it very relevant that they don’t have to kiss his lips to display their love. They’re only a few months into their relationship and honestly, each kiss on his skin feels new and raw and utterly overwhelming.

Little kisses in between the boring council meeting. Sokka just loves to sneak in a peck at the corner of Zuko’s lips, another on his cheek, and if Sokka’s particularly stealthy, a third kiss under his chin.

Yeah, Sokka is not stealthy but none of the council would ever make a comment about Zuko’s red face.

What really makes takes Zuko’s breath away is when before Zuko leaves the council room, usually the last to leave, Suki is at his side and swiftly brings his wrist to her painted lips. The sweet scent of the makeup captures all of Zuko’s attention as Sokka cackles at him. Sokka has to link arms with him to help Zuko walk steady.

All of it are all so simple and yet Zuko can’t help but feel disarmed in a way that makes him feel protected and secure.

Katara lovingly and teasingly calls him touch starved.

He can’t help but agree but honestly, it’s much worse than that.

Zuko has grown dependent on any touch given by Sokka and Suki. He feels hopelessly in need for them.

The way Suki brushes stray hair away from his eyes. How Sokka fiddles with the high collar of his Fire Lord robes, just to brush his thumbs against Zuko’s pulse point. When Suki traces shapes into his shoulders, easing away the tension and stress from curling over his desk. Sokka would even kiss his scarred ear, something Zuko rarely touched since the damage.

Yet it’s treated with gentleness and care.

Everything Suki and Sokka has done treats Zuko with a tenderness he cannot outright describe because never before has he ever felt so… so…

The words slips out of his mind as somehow his life ends up here.

Zuko’s room in the palace refurbished to be spacey for three people, specifically the every grand bed that Sokka loves to put fur pelts on. And here is where Zuko finds his mind unraveling as Sokka brushed off the many layers of his royal outfits to mark up his teeth against the meat of Zuko’s thighs.

The newness of these sensations are still processing in Zuko’s fleeting focus. Yet he effortlessly rests his crownless head upon Suki’s lap. She has one hand lost in his growing hair, her nails scratching his scalp to send shivers down his spine. Her other hand dips into the curves of his collarbone, a warm weight so close to his heart.

Closing his eyes is never a dull moment, it only heights the sensation of feeling Sokka’s calloused hands on his knees. They’re only there to just hold on but embarrassingly, Zuko offers up more space, craving more of Sokka to be between his legs.

And that’s when Zuko’s brain starts to melt under the slow burning coursing through his body. It sparks up with every nip of Sokka’s teeth. Wet lips kissing old scars on his legs then up his thighs. All the while little breaths of air are shakenly exhaled until finally Zuko lets out a loud whine as Sokka softly bites his hipbone.

He barely hears Suki’s praises, calling Zuko beautiful and deserving of this.

Zuko still has trouble comprehending it all. How her finger nails scratching the nape of his neck or how Sokka encouragingly sets Zuko’s kiss-ridden legs around his bare waist.

Another bite upon his ribcage almost have Zuko instinctively have a full body jerk but no. Suki’s hands, as feather light as they are, hold down his shoulders. Her thumbs rub circles reassuringly and along with her bowing down to kiss his temple, it’s enough to tame Zuko.

She holds him down only with her lips because under their touch, Zuko becomes a new creature.

His nature is to never give up without a fight. He was born a fight, just as his two partners, and this era of peace is a new page for all of them. Innately, they still desire the passion of fighting, continue their sparring with one another but if Zuko is honest, he prefers this.

Because here, lying in bed with these two, this is not combat or the heat of a fight.

This is art.

Zuko surrenders his body to be a canvas at the mercy of whatever mess Suki and Sokka will create out of him.

Three artists in the fading light of the sun. Their hands molding something divine and Zuko feels it all.

He gasps out mewls and whines as two bodies press against his, a heat that lulls his heart into beating fast and heavy and feel so full of…

Zuko cracks a smile, opening his eyes a little to see Suki above him. Her hair is a scruffy from when Zuko tangled his hands through them. Then Zuko looks down to Sokka, he has traveled up Zuko’s body to rest his ear over the thumbing heartbeat. His eyes are closed so Zuko can see how the faint sunlight twinkling each eyelash.

Again, Zuko’s breath is caught, witnessing the reality in their touches. The hands roaming the relaxed muscles, the stinging aches of the bites, and the sensation of each kiss laid on Zuko.

He reaches over to hold Suki’s cheek and wordlessly she leans over to kiss him. Even without the makeup, Zuko is still lost in her sweetness as she nips his lips.

When she pulls away, Sokka is immediately ready and to join their lips together. Despite previous kisses, Sokka doesn’t bite at all. He just savors the moment with the heat and pressure and Zuko will always lose his breath.

Sokka leaves only to brush his lips against his scarred eye and down to under his chin. It gives Suki plenty of space to kiss Zuko’s crown of his forehead, her kisses more significant than any crown.

As Zuko regains air in his warm body, he can’t help but feel loved and cherished and overjoyed by every little kiss Suki and Sokka give him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing smut so this is more sensual then anything sexual and honestly, I just want Zuko to be soft. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
